Gift
by Oak Dreamer
Summary: ""The Fog is coming!" A child's voice tried to scream in warning, but was drowned out by a line of explosions and dust. Alfred could barely see his own shaking hands. Comrades were covered bloody in the earthy dirt, fallen or just given up. But he refused to. He had someone to find." Please R&R! Gift AU, America/Russia, Prussia/Canada
1. Ch 1- Master of Disaster

AN: Warnings- character death, gore, disabilities, perhaps some triggers.

Future Pairings- America/Russia, Prussia/Canada, (more added in the future)

* * *

_"The Fog is coming!" A child's voice tried to scream in warning, but was drowned out by a line of explosions and dust covered everything. Alfred could barely see his own shaking hands. Comrades covered the earthy dirt, all fallen or just given up. But he refused to. He had someone to find. "Matt! Matthew Williams!" Alfred screamed his brother's name into the orange sky. His uniform felt so heavy, like it was pulling him backwards.__"Mattie!" He blindly screamed and searched for his kin, guild raging and pulling at his hair.__Why, why, why, why, why? _

_"Bro!" Alfred could feel relief hit him hard as he saw a lanky body and a mop of dirty blond hair hunch over a fallen soldier. "We have to go now! The Fog is on our tail!" He grabbed the back of his brother's collar, trying to pull him away from the body below him. But Matthew swatted his hand away and looked back at him with begging, violet eyes. "Alfred. I can save him. It's Gil." Another pang of guilt hit Alfred hard in the gut. _

_"Do it fast! We really need to go!" He leaned over his brother's shoulder to look at their fallen friend. Gilbert looked barely alive. He was covered in blood and his left arm was a mangled mess and he had deep open cuts everywhere. His little brother was desperately trying sew him back together like he was torn doll. But it was his Gift after all, the power of healing. He could stitch up anyone and heal them good as new. Alfred looked back and his eyes widened with terror. _

_A dark fog started to roll across the dirt, eating up soldiers, enemies, bombs, and explosions. Everything seemed to just disappear in it's path. "Matt!" He didn't think as he hauled the albino on his back. "Let's go!" But as soon as he looked back, Matt was gone. Disappearing from the Earth forever. He didn't have time to mourn as he desperately ran with a man draped around his back and bleeding over his body. As soon as he saw more comrades, he nearly threw Gilbert at them. "I have to go back!" Alfred yelled. "Everyone's dead!" They screamed back, but Alfred wasn't listening. He marched back into the battlefield, desperate to find his brother. The last thing he saw was his shaking hands. And after that, blackness._

* * *

"Come on, sleepy beauty, time to get up! Carpe Diem or whatever that shit means." Gilbert. I smile at the sound of my friend's voice. I slowly rose from my bed, tossing a pillow at the direction at his voice. After I heard a grunt, I knew I hit my target.

"Fine, fine." I groaned and rubbed eyes. An old and useless habit. I was a bit disturbed by the slow silence. But I knew what was coming. "Alfred, we don't have to-"  
"No." I interrupted him, slowly feeling energy rushing back to my limbs. "I want to see him. And I want to make him some pancakes. And get him some flowers. So do me a favor and go get some at Bella's, okay?"  
"I'm talking about the reunion and you know it." I could nearly feel Gilbert inhale sharply. "Look, we don't have to go. It's a painful day for both of us. It's not a big deal if we skip it."  
I could feel my throat tighten. I tried to choke out an objection, but I knew I couldn't do it. I can't face them, even if it has been two years.  
"We'll skip it. I'll tell everyone we're sick. You get ready, and I'll go to Bella's. She makes the best flower arraignments in San Fransisco. Also, make enough pancakes for Gilbird and Kuma too. They're starving." I couldn't help but grin and shake my head.  
"I still can't believe you named your pet after yourself, you narcissistic dick." I could feel the comfortable aura return to the room again.  
"At least he likes it. Fatass."  
"Plastic-arm."  
"Blindy."  
The playful banter ended with giggles and a soft click of the door.

Our relationship was made of insults, trust, and deep woven loyalty. It was hard for others to understand why we make fun of each others disabilities, but we were friends. It's what we do.  
As soon as Gilbert left our cozy apartment, I popped up from my sheets and shuffled towards the bathroom, hoping the bastard didn't move any furniture. I grimaced at a memory of Gilbert leaving me alone after he rearranged the entire apartment. My feet lead me from muscle memory to the sink. My hands lead me to my toothbrush and toothpaste after groping around the medicine cabinet. And my mouth lead me to realize that I accidentally used Gil's disgusting Vanilla Mint Crest toothpaste. Why does that even exist? Better yet, why does he even like it? It left my mouth with a horrible aftertaste of something between sugar sweet, and spicy mint.  
I shambled back into my bedroom, kicking around the floor looking for my pants. As I started to sweep the floor with my foot, I felt something furry and heard a small yelp.  
"Kuma! Oh my God, I thought you were sleeping at the other side of the room!" I crouched down and felt a warm tongue lap at my face.  
"You forgive me, right boy?" I smile and felt a nudge at my leg. "Okay, okay, I'll get you some food. I just need to find my pants." I patted him on the head and stood up to continue my search, until finally I found my favorite jeans hiding under my bed. I hate getting dressed in the morning...

* * *

"Oh my God, Alfred. How do you get these so fluffy?" I could nearly hear a moan from Gilbert's full mouth.  
"Buttermilk." I mumbled back, pancakes stuffed in my own mouth. I could hear two other mouths happily chewing along with us. Gilbird squawked in gratitude and Kuma nudged my foot for more. I usually never made pancakes, especially Mattie's recipe, but today was special. Today, we were going to honour a true hero. I know I should be at the reunion, sharing our gratitude to my brothers with my former comrades, but I just couldn't. I'd hate for them to see me for something so weak.

"Sorry, Kuma. The rest are for Matt." The nudging stopped and Kuma whined in empathy. It pains me that even a dog can recognize a death. But then again, Kuma was Matthew's in the first place. A Great Pyrenees that bounced around his side, eager to eat his food. But, just as I was Matt's brother, he was his best friend. Matthew loved him as much as any human, spoiling him rotten. It got worse when I moved in with Gilbert. His Gift was communicating with animals and well... Kuma always ended up what he wanted and would always find a way for his own opinion. Brat.

"We should go." Gilbert interrupt my thoughts and I heard him stand up. "I'll wrap the pancakes up."  
"Don't forget the syrup." I called after him as I heard feet shuffle towards the kitchenette.

"I'd never forget it."

* * *

The trip to see Mattie was a long one. I visited every week, but today, the ten minute car ride seemed to drag on for hours. I scratched my fingernails along the leather car seat. It felt cool, slick, but most importantly new.

"What the fuck? The government did not just give you a 50,000 dollar car." I shot my best glare at Gilbert. I didn't need to see to know I was boring holes into his head. I was answered by a nervous laugh.  
"Shit, you're observant..."  
"It doesn't take a genius to realize this is a Mercedes. Where did you steal it?" My tone was biting.  
"Look Al, can't we do this another time? Today's about Birdie and-"  
"Don't you dare change the subject. Which poor dead soul did you take this from?" I flinched at the old nickname Gilbert used to call him.  
"Alfred, please-"  
"I swear to God if you don't answer me, I will slug your fucking face in." My fists clenched and I could hear a warning bark from Kuma, ready to take action because God knows my own strength when I'm upset.  
"It's from the Edge, okay? I'm sorry, I'll take it back-"  
"You know how I feel when you take the belongings from the dead."  
"I know. I didn't think you'd notice."  
"Just because I'm blind, it doesn't make me a useless, oblivious asshole."  
"You're right. It just make you an asshole with an incredible sense of everything else."  
I hit Gilbert hard in the arm as softly as I could without exploding. "You're a fucking jerk."  
"Love you too. I'll return it."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah."

* * *

The Orthodox Memorial Park was packed. I didn't need my eyes to know others were teeming around us nervously like a river. I walked near Gil and fingered Kuma's leash anxiously. But I didn't need them to find Matt. No, he was an easy gravestone to find. Although his gravestone probably looked ordinary like everyone else's, round and morbid, it was under a maple tree. I could almost see it's red leaves sprinkled around the gravestone like snowflakes. I sat in front of it and crossed my legs.

"Hey Matt. I made you some pancakes. But Kuma ate one of them." I shot the bear-like dog a blind glare and I heard a defensive whine. "Anyways, I made them just like you did. I miss you a lot, bro... Jesus it's so weird living without you... God." I felt my throat tighten and a soft hand on my shoulder. "Anyways, I just want to tell you I love you. You saved so many people. Shit, you saved Gil and I. We would have been dead if it wasn't for you. You are a true hero, Matt. And I love you so goddamn much. Even Kumajirou." I could feel a furry body rustle against me. "And no-arm too. Probably." The hand on my shoulder squeezed and a throaty laugh erupted from Gilbert. He was crying. "Shit, blind mouse, speak for yourself." I carefully set the pancakes down and Gil placed the syrup and daisy bouquet next to it.  
"We miss you, birdie. Hope Heaven's treating you right." That was my queue. I stood up and Kuma agreed to give our friend some space.

I remember the first time I met Gilbert Beilschmidt. A cocky bastard we met on the bus for training camp. He had a little brother too trailing along, Ludwig. The buffest 17 year old I ever saw in my life. But I was stronger. That was my Gift, after all. Strength. But, Ludwig's fate was ended quickly in our first battle against the Resistance. They captured him and we never heard from him again. Assumed dead like thousands of other soldiers. I sighed and walked along the concrete path, hearing the soft prayers of children and smelling the gifts they left for loved ones. I could point out apples, dumplings, a chocolate cupcake and even a-

I interrupted my own thoughts as Kuma and I both slammed into another body, falling hard on the ground. That was weird. Usually I could I sense someone in front of me. Or Kuma would lead me away. It seemed like he didn't see the person either.

"Bozhe moy! Ah, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" I felt large hands pick me up to stand. "I was a bit distracted... My goodness, I'm so clumsy today!"

The voice was thick with an ancient, but was soft. He must have been dressed nicely since I could smell his cloud of cologne.  
"Don't worry about it. Usually Kuma is good about help me out..." A whine erupted from the furry body below me.  
"I feel horrible about this." Worry and concern was sewn into his thick voice. Russian accent?  
"Seriously, man, it's okay-" I heard feet hitting the concrete behind me.  
"Al? Shit, dude! I saw you- What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert's voice turned extremely hostile. He was talking towards the Russian man. Did he know him?  
"I'm here to pay my respects to Matthew among others." His tone seemed earnest.  
"Bullshit. You stay the hell away from us." I felt a clammy hand grab my wrist and pull me away.  
"The nerve that bastard has. Thought he was back in Russia. "  
"A friend?" Gilbert scoffed. "I have some beef with him with my brother. Don't ask. It's sort of already been a depressing day without that reminder..."  
I nodded and didn't. "I just wanna go home."  
"Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is a new series I'm gonna make after screwing around with an human with powers AU. I'm just gonna call it 'Giftalia'. Anyways, the setting for this story is present day. Gilbert (has a left prosthetic arm) and Alfred (blind) are disabled veterans who live in a flat in San Fransisco. Everyone in this AU has a Gift whether it's something simple, or a bit more complex. The war Alfred and the others fought in happened three years ago (when Matt died). It was in Afghanistan (nothing to do with actual current events, however) and they were trying to save certain countries (will be revealed in next chapter which countries) people from the 'Resistance' which rebelled against the League of Nations and literally trying to take over the world. There is another threat called the Fog which is made from nightmares and pollution. Everything it touches, demolishes in it. Alfred got caught in it, but somehow survived (but is now blind). The Edge is the outskirts of San Fransisco. The neighboring town was demolished by the Fog and some are adventurous enough to take the belongings of the dead.**

**Anyways, that's some backstory so I don't lose anyone! I'm going to try to update this as much as I can. Please leave some reviews! I really would love some fee back, constructive criticism, or any comments or suggestions! It would mean so much to me! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-Oak Dreamer**


	2. Ch 2- Little Ghost

_"Little ghost, little ghost_

_One I'm scared of the most_

_Can you scare me up a little bit of love?_

_I'm the only one that sees you,_

_And I can't do much to please you._

_And it's not yet time to meet the lord above"_

**_-Little Ghost by the White Stripes_**

* * *

_I was running through the dust alone, but screams surrounded me. I could feel the hot sun almost melt my heavy uniform to my back. My hands felt clammy as I uselessly groped my assault rifle._  
_"Get away from me!" I screamed at the murk that was teasing me, circling like a lion over prey._

_'Come towards me.' It whispered. 'Your brother misses you.'_  
_"My brother is dead!"_  
_'But you can see him again.'_

_I mustered up every drop of non nonexistent courage and pointed my gun at the Fog. "Liar."_

_Suddenly in a whirlpool of blurry images, the Fog was gone along with the nightmare sand._

_"Hello."_  
_I blink my eyes. "Hello." I looked around me. I was in the cemetery. But it was completely empty. There wasn't any leaves showering the ground and the grass looked like yellow pins. Everything was dead. Except the man in perched on top of my brother's tombstone, me and my eyes. I blinked again. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Ivan. I met you today, don't you remember?"_  
_I recognized his accent. "You're the guy who bumped into me." I licked my lips, suddenly aware that I was in a dream. Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up._

_I savored my sight and stared at Ivan. He looked around my age, late twenties. His face and features were round and soft. He was wearing black jeans that slid up his legs flatteringly. Draped over his broad shoulders was a leather jacket and pale scarf wrapped around him; a staple in the foggy city._

_"Yes I am."_  
_"Why am I dreaming of you?" I questioned my own subconscious, weary of the answer and praying I won't wake up._  
_"That's my Gift. I can visit other people's dreams and control them."_  
_I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. Why are you here?"_  
_"Because I need to tell you something. But not here. Not now. People forget about dreams. We need to meet somewhere. Alone. When you're awake."_  
_I scoffed. "What makes you think I'll remember that if you say people forget dreams?" I glared at him and I could see his jaw clench._  
_"Because you won't. Now, there's a lovely little coffee shop a friend of mine owns. It's called Yellow Tap, off by the cemetery." He pointed a few blocks down. "You can't miss it. It smells delicious. Meet me there tomorrow at 2." He looked at me and a warm smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, I won't kidnap you or anything. Besides, I know you can still beat me up to a pulp, even if you are blind. Please come alone though."_  
_I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Fine."_

_With a swift movement, Ivan hopped off from his perch. Now that he was standing, I could tell he was much taller and bulkier then me._  
_"Sweet dreams, my friend."He smiled and waved off to me, walking into oblivion._

* * *

"Al! Yo, fatass! Wake up!" I yawned as I felt sheets being ripped from my bed. "Alfred, I'm going out for most of the day. Liz's apartment is completely flooded. A pipe broke and the landlord is being a dick, so I'm gonna help her out in exchange for her cooking for a week. You gonna be okay?"  
I sat up and nodded my head in a daze. "Yeah, I might take a walk though. And while you're out, return that car."  
"Sure. Stay safe and don't forget your phone. Also, Gilbird and Kuma are hungry. They won't stop complaining."  
"When aren't they? Have fun helping her out. Tell Liz I said hi."  
"No problem, man. See you later."

Gilbert left me alone again, with two annoying animals, urging me to feed them their second breakfast.

"Jesus Kuma, relax." I hissed towards the white animal as I was nearly hurdled out the door. He seemed so anxious today. I snorted and fumbled around my iPhone, finally getting Siri to open maps and lead me to Yellow Tap. From the Yelp reviews it's a small coffee shop owned by a trio of brothers. Four stars was impressive in such a big city with high expectations. My poor excuse for a service dog finally led me to what sounded and smelt like a coffee shop. I asked Siri for the time. 1:50. God, what the hell am I doing? Going to some strange coffee shop on a whim. I should just go home and listen to a book or something.

"Ah, hello sir! Can I pet your dog?" I was stopped at the entrance by a young voice, threaded with a slight accent. Russian? From the sound of his voice, I could guess he was still a kid. Maybe a teenager. I smiled and nodded my head. I heard more footsteps.  
"Ravis! I'm sorry. My brother has to pet every dog he sees. Please excuse him." An older voice with the same accent.  
"It's totally fine! Kuma loves being petted." I could hear his grunts of pleasure as the boy started to rub him. Spoiled dog.  
"Let me help you to a table. Are you, um, waiting for Ivan?" My breathing hitched and the man sighed with relief.  
"My name is Toris. Sort of a friend of him. Well, by default. My brothers and I are sort of... in his debt." He swallowed and gently took my arm. "A lot of people are in his debt. Over here, sir." I relaxed my shoulders. His tone was nervous, but Ivan didn't seem that scary. What debt could they be talking about? I bit my tongue as I let Toris lead me to a table. His hands were shaking.

"If I'm bringing trouble-" I carefully sat down, Kuma curling at my feet, and I heard the door open.

"Alfred Jones? Ah, I am so glad you made it!" A voice boomed in the little shop and I could hear feet scattering for cover. I scoffed.

"Interesting Gift you have." I folded my hands neatly in my lap. "Now, can you tell me the reason why my best friend seems to hate you?" I looked in the direction of the Russian man. I knew my stare was a bit off, but my eyes made people uncomfortable.

"It's… complicated. How about I tell you later, little ghost?"

I bristled and clenched my fists. Kuma stirred under me. "What did you call me?" I couldn't see the man in front of me, I could smell that shit eating smile of his.

"I apologize. Don't take offence, Mr. Jones by my little nicknames. You see, I'm a psychologist, and I'm quite practiced in reading other people. I'm also a fan of The White Stripes and you seem to suit the name well."  
"You know nothing about me."  
"I know that you've been retired from the battlefield after a devastating incident where three fourths of your friends and comrades died while trying to save a small village in Afghanistan against the fog. I also know that you did what no sane man would ever do. You went back to try to find your brother in the Fog. And more miraculously, you got out."

"Look, commie, I want nothing to do with you, okay? I should've just listened to Gil…. And FYI, I'm not as much as a miracle as people expect me to be. Someone pulled me out before I was completely submerged in it. It touched my eyes, and that's it. That's why I'm blind." I stood up, but I felt a strong hand hold me down.  
"Alfred, I made a lot of mistakes in my past, but I do not deserve the name 'commie'." I gritted my teeth and sat down.

"You know my Gift is strength. I may be blind, but I can throw you through the window if I wanted to."  
"I know. But we really need to talk to you."  
"You're not done?" I scoffed at the smile I heard.  
"No. You see, like I said, I'm a psychologist, but I'm also a scientist of the American Army."  
I groaned. "I'm done with the damn army."  
"Hear me out. For the past few years I've been studying the Fog and it's tendencies. I discovered a…. theory." He swallowed and I could hear his fingers nervously tap the table. "I think… I think the Fog doesn't kill people."

I burst out laughing. "As much as I would love to believe you, that's bull. I should be proof enough. My eyes touched it, therefore they are dead."  
"It's complicated, but basically the Fog is actually a worm hole, a black hole of sorts. To put it simply, it's a portal to some alternative universe. Or at least that's my theory."

"And how do you prove this theory?"

"Alfred, you're brother is still alive." Those simple words made my head throb in painful memories and my throat started to close. "I can communicate with him in his dreams. But, it's extremely dangerous, and I still have so many tests I still need to-"

I stood up abruptly and grabbed Ivan's collar. I nearly pulled him across the table. "I swear to God, I will smash your fucking head in if you're lying." My eyes started to burn and my throat felt dry.

"I-Is everything okay?" A small voice piped in.

"Vse normal'no." Ivan answered coolly and I started to loosen my grip.

"K-khorosho..." Small steps scurried away and Ivan was able to twist out of my fist. I sat down again.  
"May I continue?" I nodded.  
"I need you Alfred. I think I can pull your brother and others out, but you have something we need. Your eyes. You may not know it, but if I'm correct, and we're assuming I am, your sight is trapped in the alternate reality. It's very possible we can use you as a vessel to cross this reality unscathed. This is a lot to take in, I know, but I do hope you will consider my offer."

"And what's that?"  
"If you help me with my research, I'll give you sight. Or at least as much as I can offer."  
I scoffed. "I thought it was obvious I was never gonna see again."

"Well, there are other ways. I can assist you in your dreams. Chase away your nightmares. And I can also describe."  
"Describe?"  
"The Yellow Tap is located a small square building. It's tiny, but the smell of pastries and coffees beg to differ. It crawls around the block, attracting hungry and tired people. It's painted a pale yellow, soft like the sunset. It's peeling a little, and the tables are creaky and old, but it's still quite lovely. Let's see, you're wearing a black jeans and a red, plaid, flannel shirt. You look quite comfortable. Your dog is a bit scruffy, but he looks like a majestic polar bear with mud caked in his paws." I didn't realize I closed my eyes in thought, imagining the world around me. It was weird, he described everything so vividly I could almost see the yellow paint peeling off the wall. I pursed my lips and I felt a piece of paper crinkle in my hand.

"My phone number. I trust when you make up your mind, you can call me, little ghost." His smile lit the aura around us and I grimaced.

"I'm going to tell Gilbert."  
More smiles and the bulky Russian stood up. "Good. Tell him I miss him." Then he left.

* * *

"You're lucky I'm actually cooking for you, dick."  
"Come on, Liz! It was hilarious!"  
"When I said, 'give me a hand', I did not expect you to lob your prosthetic arm at me."  
"I am a comic genius."  
"I nearly fell off the ladder, asshole! If Alfred wasn't here, I'd let you starve to death."  
"You love me."  
"You do realize I'm the one holding the knife here, right?"

I giggled as I heard a yelp.

"God Alfred, how can you live with this dick?"  
"You get used to it." I answered with a grin. Liz and Gilbert grew up in the same neighborhood. It's pretty incredible they kept in touch after all this time. But then again, they were practically siblings. I took a deep inhale. "Beef, peppers, garlic, tomatoes, steak sauce and... Is that pasta boiling? Goulash!"

"Spot on! You have a better sense of smell then Kuma." I grinned and heard a low growl.

"Kuma says he resents that. Also you should give him and me a bigger portion." i laughed as I heard rapid German erupt in the room like fireworks.

"Hey, um, can I tell you guys something? I had a... weird dream last night." The German slowed and I could hear Gilbert take a deep breath.  
"About?"  
"This guy named Ivan." The German started to erupt again, twisting words with English.

"Alfred, what happened?" A harsh female voice harassed my ears.

"Promise not to freak out."

"Fine." My friends answered in unison.

"Okay. So last night I had a dream about the guy I bumped into. He says skipping dreams is his Gift. And, I... sorta met up with him. Today." I could hear them both gasp in astonishment. I fished in my pocket for the piece of paper Ivan gave me. "He wants me to work on something important with him. I... think I might take it."

There was silence, then Gilbert broke it by clearing his throat. "Alfred, that man is incredibly manipulative and-"  
"He has good intentions. Gil, he says Matt is still alive." A wooden spoon clattered to the floor.

"Sweetheart... Gilbert, don't you dare leave. Alfred, talk. What the hell do you mean?"

I cleared my own throat. "He says he has a theory about the Fog. He says he actually... communicated with Mattie. In his dreams. Corpses can't dream."  
"How do you know he isn't lying?" Gilbert spat.  
"Why would he? He also said he missed you..." That was the last thing that set Gil on edge.

"I'm going for a walk." After how urging protests, he left angrily.

"Liz..."  
"Don't take it personally. He needs to cool off. Ivan isn't a bad man, Gil doesn't forgive easily, that's all..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, um, they used to date." I tilted my head. I never really talked much with Gil about his relationships. I knew my brother and him had a thing, but we never talked about it much. "And also, he was responsible for Ludwig's disappearance..."  
"How?"  
"Ivan was in the same troupe as Ludwig."  
"He never said that."  
"I bet. He was the only one that returned. Gil could never forgive him for abandoning his brother... But he tries. He's a scientist, dedicating his days to help people. He even saved hundreds of immigrants, bringing them to the states."  
I nodded and put two and two together. He must of helped those trio of brother out of Russia.

"Liz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going do it."  
I heard her soft smile through a soft exhale and a crinkle of paper. "Then do it. Gil will get over it..." Her soft hands intertwined with mine.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Second chapter done! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise! So a little thing is that yes, Matt and Gil had a relationship before. Also, about the song thing: So I'm gonna start naming my chapters after songs, and each chapter will have a little reference to it. So yeah, reviews will be much appreciated! Next chapter will come out soon~**

**-Oak Dreamer**


	3. Ch 3- Changing of the Seasons

_So it's over? I didn't realize_  
_It's so much colder_  
_But it was no surprise_

_Did you ever_  
_Get to know me?_  
_'cause it has never been so plain to see_

_And when you say you won't forget me_  
_Well I can tell you that's untrue_  
_'cause every day since you left me_  
_I've thought less and less of you._

**-"Changing Of The Seasons" by Two Door Cinema Club**

* * *

"Wow, this coffee is amazing." I heard a pleased sound coming from the boy sitting in front of me. Toris and Eduard (the eldest brother I didn't meet yet), were out doing errands, leaving Ravis in charge. For a 15 year old, he was seemed pretty responsible. And he made a mean cup of coffee.

An hour before I came to the Yellow Tap, I called Ivan. It took a lot of convincing to make Gilbert call him for me. Sometimes not seeing can really suck.  
I was bombarding him with questions about my brother as soon as he answered. "Meet me at the Yellow Tap so we can talk." Was all he really had to say.

I heard a little sound of shifting feet and I smiled. "You can pet Kuma all you like. Trust me, he loves being spoiled rotten." I nudged the huge white dog and he grunted in agreement, rolling on his back to receive affection.  
"Thank you!" I grinned as I smelt burnt coffee and pastries waft towards me, a delicious mix surrounding us.

"Hey Ravis... Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"Home schooled." He answered in a rush. I could tell he was shifting uncomfortably.  
I snorted and smiled. "Just curious. I'm not going to snitch on you. When I was in high school, I used to skip class all the time."  
"No, it's not that. My brothers and I, we're not related."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Really? Would have never guessed. But then again, I'm blind."  
Ravis squeaked out a giggle. "Mr. Ivan rescued all of us from a prison in Siberia. I'm actually Latvian."  
"What? You're a kid! Why were you in prison?"  
Ravis chuckled. "Mister, the no one really knows how bad the Resistance is. They're scared of two things, the Fog and their own people. Those who resist... Well, it doesn't end well." He swallowed hard. His voice was shaky and unnerving. I quickly found my hand to his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't swipe my touch away. He was shaking harder then a leaf.

"Ravis... Shit, you okay?" Fuck, I didn't mean to trigger a kid into seizures!  
"I-I'm okay. I kind of have a nervous tick from my time in Siberia... They experimented on my nervous system a lot." I heard a bell jingle and the teenager stood up. "Mr. Ivan is scary, but he's a good man." He whispered and scurried off.

"Alfred, you're early." An thick and oaky voice traveled from the door and back to the place where I was sitting at.  
"Well when you get pretty bored when you're blind. Besides, the joe here is good." I took a sip of my creamy coffee.

"I see." The chair in front of me squeaked. "So I understand you're curious, and I did leave some details out..."  
"What?"  
"About my theory. You see, I should start by explaining about my Gift in depth. When I am in a unconscious state, I can send my consciousness to another unconscious body. By doing that, I have the similar effect of lucid dreaming and I can control the dream with my form in it. It's an exceptional form of communicating and I used it a lot to protect myself and talk to people who have a high power. Plus, those who were blinded but had eyesight, can see me because in your subconscious, you can dream in sounds, smells, and sights. You see, I experiment a lot with my Gift. That's what all scientists do. Last month I went to Vancouver, Canada." My breathing hitched. That was Matt's dream place to live. "The Fog currently occupied the vast forests there and I slept near it with the supervision of scientists. I thought that the Fog could have a consciousness of it's own, and well, when I thought I entered it's subconscious state, I realized I was in your brothers."

My throat felt dry. "How do you know it was him?"

"Well, he told me. It surprised us both, that's for sure. He tried to help me, but he didn't know where he was either. But, he said he was in a place that looked just like the usual world. In fact, most are deluded that they are living on Earth. But alliterative universes are things that are still being studied and-"

"Can you communicate with again?"  
"No. That's the problem. That's why I need you."  
I sighed and twisted my hands together. "You want me to go into the Fog, don't you?"  
Ivan coughed guiltily, trying to find another explanation, but I knew I had him beat. "W-Well, eventually. But right now, if we can find some way to communicate with him, I think it's possible. May I examine your eyes for a moment?"

I nodded and I felt large hands caress my face and warm breath ghost at my face.  
"You're eyes look like they've been blind since birth. Dead, but I think they're alive somewhere else..." He hummed and let my face go. "We can save a lot of people, Alfred. If we prove this, millions of people could be alive."

I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Count me in."

* * *

"Fuck, Liz's food makes killer leftovers... So it went good with Ivan?"  
"Yeah... He says if his theory works, we can change the world."  
"And we can see Birdie again."  
I smiled. "Yeah." I started to stuff my own face with the hearty stew before we heard a hard knock on the door. "I'll get it." I hopped up form my seat and ran to the door.

"H-" I was barely able to open my mouth as people toppled over me. By the sound of chattering voices, I could tell it was Liz and her two roommates.

"Turn on the news now!" I could already hear Liz stomping towards our television.

"Sorry, Alfred." A small voice squeaked and helped me up. Lily was only 17 years old (8 years younger then I was) but lived with Liz and Bella, her other roommate, since her brother was in the army. She helped me up. "Something big is going to happen... I'll tell you what I see." She helped me into the TV room. Gilbert was already there, arguing with Liz.

"What are you even-"  
"It's important. Turn on the TV, bozo."

I heard a click, and the room went silent as the small television boomed on channel 2. Everyone held their breath. Lily whispered into my ear as the television spoke in life.  
"My brother's in Russia and he called me five minuetes ago."

'Hello CNN. I am coming live from Russia. The President is demanding compromise from the Resistance over to the United Nations. As you can see, they have a line up of hostages.' The camera panned and everyone gasped.

"No way. No fucking way." Gilbert whispered and I was almost afraid to ask.

'The President of Russia has been keeping troupe 525 as POWs.'

"They're alive?!" I choked on my own air. 525 was the same troupe as Ludwig and Ivan.

"There's a bunch of soldiers holding guns up to hostages. They all look tired, tortured, and I think one is Ludwig..." I stopped breathing as Lily whispered, pressing her small body against mine.

'I and the CNN camera crew is protected by the Treaty of Media, but the hostages are not. We are getting word on their demands and identifications...'

"A list of names are scrolling on screen and... and..."  
"Ludwig." There was no doubt in that silence that followed. It's been years, but I can imagine the terror on my roommate face. I wanted more a description, but I didn't want to ask. All I had to relay on was what Lily whispered in my ear and what the news woman muttered.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore and I heard the TV shut off. "What did Vash say?"

Lily cleared her throat. "He's doing everything he can. They want compromises. Money, countries and things." She left me to comfort Gilbert.

"Es wird in Ordnung sein." The girl said softly. I didn't know what it meant, but I heard Gilbert start to sob. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn't need to see to know who it was.

"You see the news?" I asked softly. A sigh answered the line.  
"Alfred... I've been asked to go on a rescue mission. It's not my division, but because of my Gift, I have an advantage. I want you to come to. It will be incredibly dangerous but-"

"When are we leaving?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I'm working on the next one, and hopefully I can post it later tonight if I'm feeling ambitious. Anyways, thanks for reading guys! Means a lot and I promise something big is gonna happen next chapter!**

**-Oak Dreamer**


End file.
